


Slayer

by Klodwig



Series: hitman au [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig





	Slayer

**1.**

_I am your spoken truth  
I am the lies in you   
I’m gonna make you shine in everything you do   
I am your lighted way   
And I’m your darkest day   
I’m here to help you see you can rely on me _

_**Godsmack - I am** _

Казалось, что даже буквы на экране банкомата выглядели издевательски.  
— Зар-раза… — прорычал Джон сквозь зубы и еще раз ввел пин-код, вдавливая кнопки с цифрами с такой силой, будто хотел, чтобы они провалились куда-то в недра проклятой машины.   
**НА ВАШЕМ БАЛАНСЕ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО СРЕДСТВ.**  
Экран светился презрением к врачам и их зарплате.   
**МИНИМАЛЬНАЯ СУММА ДОСТУПНАЯ ДЛЯ СНЯТИЯ — 50 ФУНТОВ.**  
Джон закатил глаза. Ну как же.   
Можно, конечно, было расплатиться и картой, но он по старой привычке чувствовал себя куда уютней, когда у него в кошельке были деньги. Хрустящие купюры придавали уверенности, в то время как виртуальные богатства были чем-то призрачным и эфемерным.  
Оглянувшись, Ватсон открыл бумажник, расстегнул потайной карман и выудил из него карточку, разительно отличающуюся от его зарплатной. Она была синяя, одного тона с шарфом Шерлока, и немного отливала черным по краям.   
**ВВЕДИТЕ ПИН-КОД.**  
Если бы банкомат был живым, Джон с уверенностью сказал бы, что тот охренел.   
Еще больше терминал охренел бы, если бы узнал, что сумма на карте — лишь малая часть его сбережений.   
Обзаведясь десятью пятидесятифунтовыми купюрами, Ватсон почувствовал себя куда лучше. Сегодня была пятница, и ему хотелось немного побаловать Холмса.   
В Tesco был аншлаг. Люди, спешащие после работы домой, сновали вдоль рядов, выбирая, высматривая, решая и отказываясь от чего-то.   
Взяв корзинку, Джон направился в сторону мясного отдела. Он уже дня три собирался приготовить ризотто или же на худой конец запеканку, но всё никак руки не доходили.  
Джон любил готовить. В такие моменты кухня наполнялась вкусными запахами, а зимой — еще и особым теплом. А если рядом еще ошивался Шерлок, то и дело суя нос и пальцы в ингредиенты и полуготовые блюда, то любил вдвойне.   
А иногда после всего этого Джон раскладывал Холмса на столе. Потом, правда, приходилось собирать осколки сбитых на пол тарелок, но кого это волновало?  
Джон задумчиво прошел вдоль ряда, осматривая пенопластовые емкости с фаршем и нарезкой. А может, взять курицу? Или каких куриных запчастей вроде крылышек или бедрышек? Хотя, ну их, эти крылышки, там одни кости.   
— Вы знаете, в каких условиях жили эти куры?   
— Что? — Джон повернулся на голос.  
Рядом с ним с яркой сумкой в руках и непоколебимой уверенностью в глазах стояла девушка лет двадцати. Её ярко-синие волосы были собраны в два высоких хвоста, а на темно-желтой куртке красовалась нашивка в виде панды.  
— У них не было свободы. Они жили в темном бетонном помещении, в ужасающей тесноте, откуда их увезли сразу на бойню, — её голос набрал драматизма. — Эти куры видели солнце только раз в жизни — перед смертью!  
— Эм… простите, но… и что?  
Девушка опешила.  
— Как «и что»? Это же убийство! Насилие! Откажитесь от мясопродуктов! Так вы поможете остановить это! Все эти ужасные вещи…  
— Знаешь, за свою жизнь я видел много ужасных вещей, и это не самое кошмарное, что может быть.  
Девушка надула губы.  
— Вы такой… бессердечный. Наверное, вы смогли бы и человека убить, — она ушла, мотнув синей головой.   
Джон выдохнул. Настроение было испорчено. С подобием извращенного удовольствия он смахнул с полки в корзину несколько лотков.  
— _До чего же она была права, не находишь? Наивная веганская дурочка. «Смогли бы». Смогли_ , — произнес почти над самым его ухом немного сипящий голос.  
Джон оглянулся в поисках говорившего, но рядом никого не было.

*** 

— Премия? — спросил Шерлок вместо приветствия.   
— Что?   
— Тебе дали премию? — Холмс отсунул в сторону ноутбук и поднялся.  
— Да, Шерлок, мне дали премию за то, что я отличный работник, никогда не опаздываю на работу и никогда не исчезаю с рабочего места! — с сарказмом ответил Джон. — Мне всего лишь вернули долг.  
— И ты спустил все деньги в Tesco.  
— Именно.  
— И правильно сделал, — Шерлок сунул нос в пакет.  
Джон громко фыркнул. Порой он не знал, как Шерлок отреагирует на ту или иную вещь, и это ставило его в тупик.   
— Ты раздражен. Приятная встреча с веганами? Тебе прошлись по ушам и внушили, что ты чудовище?  
— Откуда ты…  
Шерлок вынул из пакета лоток с куриными бедрышками и продемонстрировал наклейку «Go Vegan!» на ней.   
— Именно. Мне рассказали о курах.  
— И что?   
— Пока люди убивают людей, о курах думать рано.  
— Не-не-не, стоп, Джон, — Шерлок снова сунул руку в пакет. — Если люди перестанут убивать людей, то я лишусь работы и хобби. Давай лучше к курам.  
— Шерлок! — Джон взмахнул руками. — Я не осуждаю ни веганов, ни им подобных, но… блин… это должно быть личное решение человека, а не навязанное. Я не хочу, чтобы мне ездили по ушам. Если я вдруг перестану есть мясо, то это будет только мой выбор. И… блин! Я люблю пасту из ресторанчика Анжело и пельмени из той китайской забегаловки, где мы сидели в наш первый вечер. Ладно, я чудовище, хрен с ним.  
Шерлок поднял голову от пакета. Изо рта у него торчал кружок яблочного чипса.   
— Тогда я тоже шудовишше. Мы ш тобой отлишно шмотримшя вмеште.   
Джон улыбнулся.   
— Знаешь, Шерлок, ты удивителен.   
— Мм?  
— Ты вернул меня к жизни после Афганистана. Ты избавил меня от кошмаров. Ты вернул мне возможность нормально ходить. Ты заставляешь меня держать равновесие в этом мире. Без тебя я бы давно уже упал.  
— Куда упал?  
 _В лужу крови.  
В бездну.   
В небытие._  
— Не знаю точно. Но вряд ли это закончилось бы хорошо. 

**2.**

За первые два месяца отношений Джон усвоил одну простую истину: хочешь, чтобы Шерлок выспался, трахни Шерлока. Вымотанный и удовлетворенный Холмс мог беспробудно продрыхнуть больше двенадцати часов подряд, не реагируя ни на какие раздражители. Особенно, если спал он в комнате Джона, где чаще всего и происходила та часть их личной жизни, что заставляла миссис Хадсон качать головой и заговорщицки улыбаться. Джон нюхом чуял, что они двое — частая тема для обсуждений с соседками за чаем.  
Сколько бы Шерлок ни кичился тем, что самое важное для него — работа, Джон знал, что не раз и не два Холмс отказывался от новых дел ради их вечерних посиделок.   
Право, Джону пришлось попотеть, чтобы доказать своему социопату, что этот аспект их отношений важен, но стоило Шерлоку распробовать…   
И вот теперь Холмс спал на животе, раскинув в стороны руки, в то время как Джон смотрел в потолок. Это была одна из тех ночей, в которые он обычно собирал свою кровавую жатву. Если работы не было, он проводил время за чисткой оружия, которое всегда держал в идеальном состоянии. Теперь он мог позволить себе ухаживать только за «Кольтом». Всё остальное оружие покоилось в тайнике.   
Шерлок дернулся во сне и вполне четко сказал:  
— Я не хочу жечь ульи.   
Джон закатил глаза. Двигаясь как можно аккуратнее, он выпутался из-под руки Холмса, подсунул под нее подушку и пошел в сторону ванной.   
_— Не спится?_ — раздался ехидный сиплый голос.  
Джон замер, рассматривая обладателя голоса.   
Это был он сам и одновременно не он. Темные, почти черные волосы, рассеченная бровь, ссадина на скуле. Легкая щетина, более острые черты лица, бледная кожа. Бельмо на левом глазу. Темная одежда, пистолет в наплечной кобуре.   
— Кто ты? — тихо спросил Джон, неотрывно смотря в зеркало, в котором отражался двойник за его спиной.  
 _— Я? Я то, что ты отверг. То, что ты оторвал от себя. Я — Дикая Охота._  
— Что тебе от меня нужно?  
 _— Неправильный вопрос. Что **тебе** от **меня** нужно?_  
Джон молчал, чувствуя, как обычно спокойное сердце начинает со страшной силой стучать в груди.   
_— Я то, что заставляет тебя идти вперед. Заставляло._  
— Ты ужасен, — выдохнул Джон.  
Дикая Охота засмеялся, вскинув подбородок. Зубы у него были белые и ровные, что не вязалось с общим обликом.  
 _— Интересно, почему? Интересно, кто сделал меня таким? Раньше я был холеным. Раньше. Не так давно. Какой-то год назад,_ — он скривился.   
— Уходи. Всё кончено, — Джон нахмурился.  
 _— Ты так боишься, что он бросит тебя?_ – выражение лица Дикой Охоты стало соболезнующим. — _А ты не думал, что возможно он не бросит тебя?_  
— Думал.  
 _— И?_  
— Риск слишком велик.   
Джон развернулся и вышел, так и не умывшись. Отражение смотрело ему вслед еще какое-то время, прежде чем презрительно бросить:  
 _— Тряпка._

*** 

_Где-то недалеко от Редхилла, графство Суррей, двадцать лет назад._

Вода ледяной волной хлынула на него. Уши заложило, жидкость затекла в нос, и Джон принялся громко чихать и отфыркиваться.   
— Проспал, — раздался абсолютно безэмоциональный голос над его головой. Старик поставил жестяное ведро на пол и пошел к кухне.   
Джон убрал мокрые волосы с лица и принялся тереть глаза. Мокрая одежда прилипла к телу. Покрывало, расстеленное на полу, на котором он спал, тоже промокло. Надо повесить его на улице.   
Часы показывали пять минут шестого. Сегодня старик был в хорошем настроении, раз дал ему целых пять минут.   
— Семнадцать, — сказал учитель, не оборачиваясь. Его умению видеть спиной Джон завидовал больше всего.  
Ватсон ничего не ответил. Говорить лишнего он отучился еще полгода назад. Семнадцать кругов по дорожке вокруг хижины. Что тут говорить?   
Первые десять кругов дались ему легко, на двенадцатом он запыхался, семнадцатый дотянул на одном упрямстве, бежал тяжело и грузно.   
— Как слон, — сказал старик, когда Джон, шатаясь и тяжело дыша, добрел до дома.   
Ватсон промолчал. Спорить было бесполезно.   
Они выпили по чашке обжигающего чая. Джон то и дело вытирал выступившую на лбу испарину. Распитие кипятка было в этом доме чем-то вроде ритуала.  
— Ты должен вернуться домой и сдать экзамены на отлично, — сказал старик. — Не возвращайся сюда, пока не сделаешь этого.   
Джон кивнул.  
— На кого планируешь учиться?  
— На врача.   
— Почему?  
— Кого-то в этом мире нужно спасти.  
«А кого-то — убить».  
— Иди. В следующий раз — двадцать.  
Джон кивнул, взял сумку и вышел.

**3.**

— Когда ты позвонил мне тридцать две минуты назад и сообщил, что я обязательно должен приехать, я очень понадеялся, что это действительно важно, — Шерлок шел за Лестрейдом по госпиталю Ланиадо. — И в твоих интересах, чтобы это было именно так.  
— Где Джон?  
— Обнимается с унитазом, — Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Отравление?   
— Да.   
Они поднялись этажом выше.   
— И всё же изволь объяснить, что мы забыли в… еврейской клинике?   
— Увидишь. Я обещаю, что это будет интересно. Верь мне.  
Шерлок хотел сказать что-то еще, но только шумно выдохнул. Дома остался Джон нежно-зеленого цвета, то и дело меняющий оттенок. Что было причиной остановки желудка, никто точно не знал, но грешили на запеканку миссис Хадсон.   
Они остановились у палаты, дверь которой охраняли двое полицейских. Кивнув Лестрейду, они впустили их внутрь.   
В небольшой светлой комнате, подключенный к аппаратуре и обвешанный капельницами, на кровати лежал человек. На вид ему было лет двадцать восемь. Темно-рыжие волосы, темные глаза, приятные черты лица. Люди с такой внешностью быстро располагают к себе. Из-под больничной рубашки была видна повязка, закрывающая левую часть груди.   
Увидев Лестрейда, парень скривился.   
— Думаю, тебе не составит труда назвать профессию этого человека, — сказал Грег, занимая единственный в палате стул.  
— Плотник… хотя… стоп. Киллер? — Шерлок удивленно присмотрелся к рукам пациента.  
— Оба ответа правильны, Шерлок. Киллер и плотник.  
— Не называйте меня киллером, — подал голос раненный.   
— Почему?  
— Я наемный убийца, а не киллер. Разница принципиальна, — он прикрыл глаза.  
— Что ж, — Лестрейд протянул Шерлоку папку, которую принес с собой. — Перед тобой Сэмюэль Гримм, в некоторых кругах более известный как Барон Суббота.  
— Можно просто Самеди, — не открывая глаз, сказал Сэм.  
— Его разыскивали в течение последних семи лет, но не могли поймать.  
— И не поймали бы, — буркнул наемник.  
— Не зарекайся, — шикнул на него инспектор. — Позавчера он был обнаружен в Хакни с огнестрельным ранением в грудь. То, что ему после лечения светит тюрьма, гарантировано. Но есть возможность найти еще и того, кто стрелял. Если бы не одна вещь…  
— …я вам ничего не скажу, — закончил Гримм.  
Шерлок подошел к нему ближе, пытаясь собрать факты в кучу, выстроить общую картину.  
Волосы крашеные, тяжелый физический труд, заноза, навеки засевшая под кожей. Всё это было мелко и неважно. Сэмюэль Гримм был текуч и непостоянен, словно…  
Словно Ирен Адлер, о которой не было ничего слышно уже долгое время.   
— Почему нет? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Потому что вас это не касается.  
— Даже во имя мести тому, кто в тебя стрелял?   
— Повторю: вас это не касается, — Гримм сжал губы. — Я сам отомщу ему. Я знаю, кто это был, и это только мои проблемы.  
— Это был твой друг, не так ли? Тоже наемник. Вы что-то не поделили, — выдвинул предположение Шерлок и по лицу наемника понял, что попал в точку. — Ты недавно приехал в Англию из… предполагаю, что из Восточной России и, встретившись с этим самым другом, повздорили, за что он и выстрелил в тебя.   
— Откуда ты…? — спросил Сэм, с куда большим интересом смотря на Шерлока.  
— Скажем так, я принялся угадывать, отталкиваясь от того, что ты не узнал меня, хотя не так давно мое лицо довольно часто показывали по всем каналам. В России такого ажиотажа не было. А дальше тебя сдала мимика. Когда у тебя дыра в груди, сложнее её контролировать, хотя, должен признать, у тебя отлично получается.   
Самеди хмыкнул. Этот скуластый Шерлок за какие-то пять минут выудил из него больше информации, чем кто либо.   
— И всё же я хотел бы узнать об этом больше. Но ты ничего не скажешь, потому что это не наше дело, так?   
— Именно.   
— Это связано с Дикой Охотой? — в лоб спросил Шерлок.  
Повисла тишина.  
— Грег, оставь нас одних.   
Лестрейд скривился, но вышел. Шерлок взял его стул и, поставив его напротив кровати, сел.  
— Что тебе известно о Дикой Охоте? — спросил Гримм.  
— Многое. Например, то, что он гений и что не убивает просто так. А также то, что уже больше года о нем ничего не слышно. Ты здесь потому, что он пропал.   
— Почему ты интересуешься им?  
— Он — загадка. А я люблю загадки. И я вижу, что ты знаешь его лично, — Шерлок понизил голос. — Ты видел его. И ты хочешь его найти, живого или мертвого.   
Гримм закусил губу.  
— Ты можешь говорить. Я не работаю в полиции. Я им помогаю, время от времени по собственному желанию.  
Сэмюэль молчал долгие шесть минут. Тихо пищала аппаратура, часы отсчитывали секунды.   
— Он был моим учителем.   
Шерлок вскинул бровь.  
— Давно, лет одиннадцать назад. Он тогда еще не был Дикой Охотой, только Призраком. В первую нашу встречу он представился как Артур Дент, — Самеди хмыкнул. — Знаешь, «Автостопом по галактике».   
Шерлок вспомнил. Потрепанная книга с таким названием была у Джона. Тот любил перечитывать её зимой, у камина. Иногда даже зачитывал отдельные абзацы вслух.  
— Он учил нас ровно год. Меня, Себастьяна Морана — он погиб в прошлом году — еще нескольких других. И да, он гений.   
— И вы решили его найти.  
— Да. Сейчас в мире наемников негласная холодная война. Каждый хочет подняться наверх, но это не так просто, — Самеди чуть приподнял руку.   
— Как это связано с его исчезновением? — Шерлок коснулся подбородка.  
— Пока был он, всё было в порядке. Король решал споры между нами, находил выход из ситуаций, что ставили нас под удар. Благодаря ему скрылся Черный Джек.  
— Никогда о таком не слышал.   
— И не услышишь. Его пристрелили в том месяце в Берлине.   
— Значит он что-то вроде большого папочки? Он есть, и хорошо?  
— Спокойно, — Сэм скривился. На лбу выступила испарина. Похоже, действие обезболивающего проходило.  
— Что ж, на этот раз…  
Телефон Шерлока разразился трелью. Холмс поднял руку в извиняющемся жесте и взял трубку.  
— Да?  
— Шерлок, по дороге назад купи мне минералки, хорошо? — раздался слабый голос Джона.  
— Да, конечно. Скоро буду.   
В палату протиснулась медсестра, и Шерлока попросили на выход.

**4.**

Голова болела ужасно. Казалось, в уши налили свинца, и теперь, затвердев, он делал восприятие всего вокруг серым и тяжелым.   
Шерлок, пару часов побегав вокруг Джона с вопросами «Тебе что-то нужно?» «Что мне принести?» и «Как ты?», на почти вежливую просьбу свалить отреагировал обиженной миной, но ушел якобы в магазин.   
Теперь Джон видел его не только в зеркалах. Дикая Охота покинул их и поселился в квартире. Он сидел на диване, сидел в кресле, расхаживал по гостиной, а один раз даже запустил пальцы Шерлоку в волосы. Холмс на это никак не отреагировал, а Джон едва удержался, чтобы не броситься на двойника.   
Теперь же даже если бы и хотел это сделать, у него просто не было сил.   
_— Ты уже хрен знает сколько не чистил «Барретту», ты в курсе?_ — протянул Дикая Охота. Он тоже выглядел с каждым днем только хуже. Темные волосы были взлохмачены, руки сбиты, словно он лупил стену, на скуле вместо ссадины расползалась гематома.   
— Она не нужна мне больше.  
 _— Думаешь?_  
— Уверен.  
 _— Ты превращаешься в слизня, Джон. Старик потратил на тебя уйму времени, а ты его подводишь в этот момент._  
— Я расставил приоритеты, — Джон натянул одеяло до ушей и попытался абстрагироваться от доставучего двойника.   
_— Это всё чудесно можно совмещать!_  
— Заткнись, — Ватсон закрыл глаза. Голова болела лишь сильнее. 

*** 

_Рэдхилл, графство Суррей, двадцать лет назад._

На двадцатом круге Джон упал лицом в траву.   
Ему бы сейчас сидеть над учебниками, но он как минимум три часа тратил на бег. Скоро последний экзамен, и он вернется к старику. И тот спросит с него все эти чертовы круги по лесу. Выносливость, как же. А затем еще бег, только десять кругов, но с минимальным количеством шума. Порой Ватсону хотелось всё бросить, но врожденное упорство заставляло идти дальше, раз за разом выбираться в лес, сбегать из дому, пропускать вечеринки и тому подобные мероприятия, чтобы вместо них сидеть в затерянном среди чащи домике и с завязанными глазами разбирать и собирать оружие, стрелять в едва заметные цели и огребать за промахи и ошибки.  
— Какие люди! Джонни Ватсон! — раздался голос над его головой.   
— Чего тебе, Харрисон? — не поднимая головы, спросил Джон. Дыхание его почти выровнялось, сердце замедлило темп. Лежать на нагретой траве, чувствуя, как ноют ноги, было приятно.  
— Тебя что-то не видно в последнее время. Мы с парнями поспорили. Я говорю, что ты подсел на наркоту, Джейми говорит, что ты влюбился и что она стра-а-а-ашная.  
Шестым чувством, которое трепетно взращивал в нем старик, Джон почувствовал, что стоит резко перевернуться. И вовремя — в тот же момент где, только что была его голова, опустился кроссовок.  
Компания Харрисона заржала со своего вожака.   
— И на что вы спорили? — спросил Джон, поднимаясь.   
— На то, кто будет бить тебя по морде.  
Харрисон в силу характера может и не был глуп, но выходил из себя мгновенно и творил абсолютно безрассудные вещи, полагаясь только на грубую силу. С Ватсоном они пересекались редко, но чаще всего это заканчивалось дракой.   
И если раньше Джон обзавелся бы парой синяков, то теперь…   
То теперь Харрисон двигался ужасно медленно. От занесенного кулака Джон просто уклонился, одновременно ставя подножку и опрокидывая противника на землю. Проехав носом по траве, Харрисон принялся отплевываться.  
— Прости, но ты всё равно проиграл спор, — Джон убрал с лица волосы. — Я всего лишь собираюсь хорошо сдать экзамены, поэтому, в отличие от тебя, немного учусь, прикинь?  
Ответом ему была злая рожа Харрисона. Тот продолжал злобно скрипеть зубами ему в спину и тогда, когда Ватсон ушел, помахав компании на прощание рукой.   
До последнего экзамена оставалось три дня.

**5.**

— Шерлок, я должен тебе кое-что сказать. — Джон был полон уверенности. — Я — наемный убийца по прозвищу Король Дикой Охоты, и у меня едет крыша, потому что я вижу своего двойника, который разговаривает со мной.  
Шерлок опешил. Его глаза округлились, рот открылся. Выхватив из кармана пистолет, он сделал два выстрела в упор.   
Джон упал словно подкошенный и проснулся.   
Шерлок всё так же лежал рядом. У него была дурацкая привычка закидывать ногу куда-то на Джона.   
Ватсон выдохнул. Ну вот, это всего лишь сон. Шерлок ничего не знает. Шерлок не убьет его.  
Правда, это не отменяло того факта, что футболка Джона прилипла к его спине.   
_— Кошмары?_ – ехидно спросили с другой стороны кровати.   
Дикая Охота примостился слева от Шерлока поверх одеяла.  
 _— Странная штука, ты не замечал? Говорят, что если спать слева от человека, то он никогда тебя не бросит. Вот Шерлок спит у тебя «на сердце». И ты никогда его не бросишь. Рома-а-а-антика._  
Джон прерывисто выдохнул сквозь зубы, выпутался из одеяла и пошел в ванную. На часах было начало восьмого. Отличное время для прогулки.   
Джон вышел на улицу и побрел куда глаза глядят. Ему просто нужно развеяться, подышать свежим воздухом, размять ноги. И всё придет в норму.  
Дикая Охота шел в пяти шагах позади. Из его разорванного уха сочилась кровь, утекая куда-то за ворот куртки.  
 _— Ты трус, трус, трус, Джон. Ты убиваешь себя и меня. Пойми же, не ты выбираешь дело, дело выбирает тебя. Представь, как тебя заждались твои подчиненные. Они верят, что ты не умер. Тот парень, о котором говорил Шерлок, он верит, что ты жив!_  
— Какой парень? — Джон резко остановился. Ранние прохожие посмотрели на него с удивлением.  
 _— О-о-о, ты ужасно невнимателен в последнее время, ты не замечал? Сэм Гримм. Твой ученик. Шерлок говорил о нем. Дней шесть назад, кажется._   
— Он не должен меня увидеть. Ни в коем случае, — выдохнул Джон.  
 _— О боги! За что мне такое наказание?!_ — закричал Дикая Охота. _– Ты и-ди-от! Эй, ты куда?_  
— Гулять, блядь, — прошипел Джон и прибавил шагу.   
Он ждал, что двойник отстанет. Надеялся, что рано или поздно оторвется от него. Но тот шел за ним, шаг в шаг, и Джону стоило огромных усилий не сорваться на бег. Спустя шесть часов он обнаружил, что накинул огромный круг по городу и вернулся снова на Бейкер-стрит. Ноги ныли, спина тоже. Стоило выпить таблетку и немного поспать.  
Голова так и не прояснилась.  
Шерлок сидел в гостиной и задумчиво вертел в руках бутылку чего-то спиртного. От детектива ощутимо несло алкоголем.  
— Не помогает, — сказал Холмс, как только Джон вошел внутрь.   
— Что?  
— Не помогает. Я хотел отвлечься. Залить проблему. Ничего. Только… голова кружится, — Шерлок немного истерично засмеялся.   
— О боже, да ты пьян, — Джон моментально забыл о своих проблемах.   
— Может. Немного. Давно не пил.  
— Что случилось Шерлок? — Ватсон сел рядом с ним на диван.  
— Его выпустили, Джон. Прикинь, выпустили? Этот ублюдок замучил двенадцать девушек, а его выпустили, — Шерлок снова хохотнул.   
— Ты о ком?  
— Ты не знаешь. Я занимался этим делом, пока ты болел. «Синяя борода», как в сказке. Деньги, сучьи деньги, Джон. Меня выставили чудовищем, Джон! — Шерлок смахнул бутылку со столика, и она с грохотом покатилась по полу, но не разбилась. — Зачем я вообще занимаюсь этим, если в этом нет смысла? Если всех будут отпускать, а? — Холмс схватил Джона за грудки. — А?! Зачем? Чтобы меня лишь обозвали фриком в газетах? «Бездарный Холмс!» — Шерлок уткнулся ему в свитер и вдруг разрыдался.  
Джон не знал, что ему делать. Первый раз в жизни он видел Шерлока в таком состоянии. Он не умел утешать его — только гладил по спине и волосам, слушая пьяные всхлипы. Пожалуй, потом Холмсу будет стыдно за такое поведение, но не сейчас.  
Прошло минут десять, прежде чем Джон понял, что Шерлок спит. На свитере расползалось мокрое пятно, кожа вокруг глаз Холмса покраснела.  
 _— Ты чудовище, Джон. И Шерлок чудовище. Но он твое чудовище, Джон. Ты ведь не позволишь, чтобы кто-то обижал твое чудовище?_  
— Не позволю.  
 _— Этот ответ мне нравится._   
Как можно аккуратнее уложив спящего на диван и укрыв его пледом, Джон подцепил со столика газету, первая полоса которой, похоже, и была причиной расстройства Шерлока. На черно-белой фотографии был изображен мужчина с неприятным лицом.  
— Никто не посмеет обижать моё чудовище.

*** 

Человек, чьего имени он уже не помнил, хрипел и плевался кровью, но Джон продолжал и продолжал бить его ножом. В грудь, в живот. Тринадцать ударов — за двенадцать убитых девушек и за слезы Шерлока — последний, в сердце.   
Они были на пустыре за городом. Джон не помнил, как добрался сюда, как заманил жертву. Не помнил даже, как выкопал яму.   
Забросив в нее тело, он взялся за лопату. Работал на автомате, краем сознания подмечая, что рядом нет Дикой Охоты. Где он? Может, снова у него в голове?  
Неважно.  
Важно.  
Важно.  
Важно.  
Важно.  
Шерлок.

*** 

Шерлок понял, что отвык просыпаться один. Рядом должен быть Джон, теплый как печка Джон, которого можно обнимать.   
Сегодня он просыпался один уже два раза. Первый раз — утром, когда Джон куда-то ушел. Ватсон плохо чувствовал себя последние несколько недель. Мешки под глазами, тусклый взгляд, нездоровый цвет кожи. Шерлок списал это на отравление, но было что-то еще, чего он не мог понять и о чем Джон не хотел говорить.   
А теперь вот снова Джона нет. Он был, точно был, хотя Шерлок не может сказать точно — слишком болит голова, и во рту словно кошки нагадили. Что-то… о боги, какое позорище. Наверняка Ватсон не выдержал этого зрелища и снова ушел проветриться.  
Хлопнула дверь. Шерлок сел и откинул плед.   
Тяжелые шаги по лестнице.  
Скрип.   
У Холмса перехватило дыхание.   
Джон был весь испачкан кровью и землей. В левой руке он держал такую же грязную лопату.   
— Джон…  
Джон улыбнулся — искренне, радостно и одновременно ненормально. В сочетании с кровью на его лице это выглядело жутко.  
— Больше никто тебя не обидит.   
С этими словами доктор повалился на пол лицом вперед. 

**6.**

Шерлок стоял в коридоре больницы, обхватив себя руками и прижавшись лбом к стеклу, сквозь которое было видно кровать и человека на ней. Бледного, изнеможенного, с ссадиной на лбу.   
Шерлок не знал, что ему думать. Дедукция разбивалась о монотонную мысль «джонджонджон», что навязчивым жужжанием заполонила весь его разум. Он не мог, не хотел осмысливать произошедшее. Ни лопату, ни кровь, ни странные слова.  
Лишь бы с Джоном всё было в порядке.   
Лишь бы.  
Лишь бы.  
Лишь бы.  
Лишь бы.  
Джон.   
Медсестра, что копошилась у кровати Джона, поправила повязку у него на голове, а также волосы, как бы невзначай. Шерлок заскрипел зубами.  
— Ревнуешь? — раздался голос у него за спиной.  
Именно Майкрофту Шерлок позвонил первому. Он не знал, что ему делать, и старший брат сделал всё сам. Приехала скорая, медработники попытались разжать пальцы, вцепившиеся в древко лопаты, но не смогли и погрузили вместе с ней. Спустя десять минут приехала машина за Шерлоком.   
Три с половиной часа его мурыжили в приемной и только десять минут назад выпустили в коридор у палаты, но не в саму палату. По крайней мере, он мог видеть Джона.  
— Почему… еврейская клиника? — спросил Шерлок, не поворачиваясь.  
— Здесь не задают лишних вопросов. Крайне удобно. Плати деньги, и всё сделают. Тихо, аккуратно, качественно.  
— С ним всё будет в порядке?   
— Я не знаю, Шерлок, не знаю. Да и он, думаю, не знал, на что идет.  
— В плане.  
— Ох, Шерлок, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Любовь слепа, так? Вернее, любовь ослепляет. Ты смотрел на Джона и не видел. Не хотел видеть.  
— Он… убийца? — предположил Шерлок, задыхаясь от ужаса этого предположения.   
— Не совсем.   
— А кто?  
— Ты знаешь его имя. Все его имена. Ты в какой-то мере одержим им и одновременно слеп в этом плане.   
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Король Дикой Охоты, Шерлок. Именно он. В твоей кровати, в твоей кухне. Варит тебе кофе. Готовит тебе еду. Печет на выходных тебе булочки. Ходит за покупками. Дарит тебе теплые носки и читает книжки вслух. Любит тебя, в конце концов.   
Шерлоку резко захотелось курить.  
— Этого не может быть. Я бы вычислил его.   
— Ты слишком привык считать себя уникальным, мой дорогой брат. Кроме тебя тоже бывают гении. В плане убийств тоже.   
— Всё равно, мне очень сложно… поверить в это…   
— Он продержался больше года. Подставил под удар всю общину. Я не знаю, что стало причиной его помешательства, но он держался до последнего. Ради тебя, Шерлок. Он ужасно боялся, что ты бросишь его.  
— Я бы…  
— Не говори, не подумав, брат. Всё могло вскрыться при других обстоятельствах. Хватило бы тебе сил не прогнать его, подчинившись эмоциям?  
— Я… — Шерлок зажмурился. — Не знаю.  
— Вот именно. Но когда ты будешь принимать решение, учти тот факт, что это он убил таксиста, Себастьяна Морана и еще несколько тех, кто хотел твоей смерти. Да и Бэрри, умерший этой ночью…   
— Я расстроился, что его выпустили, и…   
Шерлок сглотнул. Вот так всё просто, оказывается.   
Вот так всё страшно.   
И он действительно рад тому, что у него есть время подумать.   
— Я не знаю, что делать, Майкрофт. Я впервые в жизни не знаю, что мне делать.  
— У тебя есть фора, брат. Высока вероятность того, что когда он придет в себя, а он придет в себя и не вспомнит того, что произошло с ним за последние сутки. Тогда только от тебя зависит развитие событий. И ответственность на тебе. Решай.  
— Я…  
— Нет времени тянуть, Шерлок. Но учти, прогонишь — и это его убьет.   
Майкрофт развернулся и ушел, оставив Шерлока наедине с тяжелыми мыслями и стеклом, сквозь которое было видно заострившееся лицо человека, который заставлял его душу разрываться на части.

*** 

На Бейкер Шерлок вернулся лишь около семи утра. Ему не позволили остаться в больнице на более долгий срок и отправили хоть пять часов провести дома. Автором запрета наверняка был Майкрофт.   
Миссис Хадсон встретила его на пороге.  
— О боги, Шерлок! Что с Джоном? Как он?  
— Стабильно, — тихо ответил Шерлок.   
Это всё, что он мог сказать. Всё, что сказали ему.   
Домовладелица заохала.  
— Он странно вел себя в последнее время. Иногда мне казалось, что говорил сам с собой. Да и осунулся сильно. Я его таким еще с той поры, как он соседа нашего ударил, не видела.  
— Когда?  
— Давно, — миссис Хадсон нахмурилась, вспоминая. — Ты еще потом его в тот день встречать выбежал, что по дороге сломал перило лестницы и Джон его потом чинил. Точно.  
— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — Шерлок направился к своей двери. — Вы очень вовремя это вспомнили.   
До момента, когда он сможет вернуться, оставалось четыре часа и пять минут.

**7.**

Дребезжали стёкла, стучали колеса. Поезд шел в никуда.  
Джон сидел в неудобном кресле и смотрел в окно.   
Шел поезд в никуда. Поезд старый, раздолбанный, того и гляди рассыплется на ходу.  
Держался кучи. Вопреки всему.  
Напротив Джона, сложив руки на маленьком столике, сидел старик и смотрел на Ватсона долгим пронзительным взглядом, чем-то похожим на изучающий взгляд Шерлока.  
— Где бы еще встретились.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Как ты?  
— Неплохо.  
— Женился?  
— Нет.  
— Влюбился?  
— Да.  
— Серьезно?  
— Даже слишком, — Джон вздохнул.  
— Учеников взял?  
— Были, да. Много лет назад. Четверо осталось.  
— И ни одного не любишь, — Старик сощурился.  
— Не нашел еще того, что нужно.  
— Ну смотри. И лучше бы раньше, а то потом спина болит, кости ноют.  
— Я понимаю.  
Гремел поезд, дребезжали стёкла.  
— Я вот подумал, — начал Джон, но осекся. Напротив него сидел Дикая Охота. — Блядь, опять ты.  
Двойник ответил ухмылкой.  
— Почему я?! — вспылил Джон. — Старик вот тоже перестал быть наемником, и у него не ехала крыша.  
— Не перестал, — Охота повернулся к окну. — Он не работал, да. Но он не отрекся от своей сущности, не отверг часть себя, как сделал ты.  
— И что теперь?  
— Увидишь, Джон. Уже скоро. Совсем скоро.   
За окном были заснеженные поля. Белое полотно простиралось до горизонта, где переходило в такое же белое небо.   
Кажется, Джон даже успел задремать, когда что-то легко стукнуло по крыше поезда.  
— Вот, — двойник ухмыльнулся. — Пришли.  
— Кто?  
Стук участился. Спиной Джон почувствовал, что это не просто стук. Это ноги, копыта, лапы и еще черт знает что. И всё это плавно приземляется на крышу поезда.   
— Дикая Охота, Джон. Ты и твоя свита. Они там, — двойник поднял палец вверх. — Ждут. Тебя.   
К стуку прибавился звон. Тихий мерный звон. Мечи, колокольчики, доспехи.  
— Я не хочу, — встрепенулся Джон.   
— Ты Король. Ты обязан. Веди Охоту, Джон.  
Джон.

Джон.

Джон.

***

— Джон, Джон, Джон! — причитал Шерлок. — Минуту, сейчас придет врач. Джон!  
Джон открыл глаза и резко сел, тяжело дыша. Что… что произошло? Где он? Какого…?  
— Шерлок?  
— Боги, Джон! — Холмс сжал его в быстрых объятиях. — Ну ты и напугал меня!  
Ватсон ощупал свою голову, наткнулся на повязку, быстро оглянулся.  
— Как я… здесь оказался?  
— Ты… не помнишь? — на долю секунды ему показалось, что в тоне Шерлока мелькнула надежда.  
— Я… — Джон задумался. — Мы пили чай. А потом ты уронил тарелку. И… всё.  
Шерлок закусил губу.   
— Ты упал в обморок. Врачи говорят, что это нервное истощение.  
— Так! — Раздался недовольный голос. — Шо тут произошло?   
В дверях палаты стоял черноволосый кучерявый мужчина.  
— Он начал метаться, и я испугался.  
— Мне снился кошмар, — Джон неловко улыбнулся.  
— Таки видите, всё хорошо! — врач развел руками. — Дорогой мой, нет повода беспокоиться! Витамины группы В, магний, и он будет как новенький, я тебе обещаю. Он кто, твой друг?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Таки отлично! Ты ж знаешь, шо наша клиника — самая лучшая во всей Англии! Тебе бы тоже в ней не помешало полежать, а то ты очень шото бледный. Ладно, дорогой мой, если всё хорошо, то я пошел!  
Джон посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, а затем на Шерлока, который с крайне офигевшим выражением лица смотрел в одну точку.  
— Знаешь, что, Шерлок? Кажется, тебя только что приняли за еврея.   
Шерлок провел с ним еще полтора часа, после чего убежал, сославшись на Лестрейда и «придурошный Ярд».   
Как только он ушел, в коридоре мелькнула темно-рыжая шевелюра.

*** 

Спустя две недели Джон вернулся домой. Успевшая за это время стать нежилой на вид квартира требовала уборки, чем Ватсон и занялся, как только распихал по полочкам огромное количество баночек с лекарствами, прописанными врачами.   
Шерлок, слабохарактерно поддавшись общему уборочному настроению, вытирал пыль с черепа, то и дело поглядывая в сторону снующего Джона, и не знал, чего ждать.

**8.**

К огромному удивлению Джона, выбрать хорошую сковородку оказалось не проще, чем выбрать хорошую винтовку.   
Сковородок было множество, и стоили они все по-разному; самые дешевые были по двадцать фунтов. Нарезая четвертый круг вокруг стендов, Джон под нос ругал Шерлока, который незнамо как проделал дыру в старой сковороде и отвернулся лицом к спинке дивана, делая вид, что он тут ни при чем. Джон возмущался минут пять, после чего демонстративно выбросил испорченную вещь в мусор и вышел прочь.   
Блуждая по магазину, Ватсон про себя считал, сколько кухонной утвари Шерлок испортил в этом году только своими экспериментами. Насчиталось пять чашек, три тарелки, вышеупомянутая сковородка и сахарница, хряпнутая в процессе исследования какой-то кислоты.   
Вздохнув, Джон положил на место произведение фирмы «Tefal» и взял соседнюю сковородку, спиной отмечая, что что-то не так. Взращенное долгими годами тренировок и работы чувство опасности било в набат.   
Повинуясь наваждению, Джон развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и заслонился сковородой. И не прогадал. Что-то брякнуло о её дно, и на пол упал дротик с транквилизатором.  
— Вот те ра… — жгучая боль пронзила шею.   
В следующий момент Джон повалился на пол.  
«Двое. Их двое», — была его последняя мысль.

*** 

— А еще у тебя костлявая спина. Ужасно костлявая, чтобы ты знал. Да. И ты пинаешься ночью.  
— Я не пинаюсь…  
— Наконец-то ты проснулся.   
Джон открыл глаза и тут же застонал от боли в связанных руках.   
Они сидели в огромном помещении чего-то, что больше всего напоминало заброшенный склад, среди пыльных ящиков и тюков, спутанные веревкой, спина к спине.  
— Я полчаса тебе вещал, какой ты плохой, и ты проснулся только на пинках! Хотя, поверь, я упоминал вещи куда хуже! — Холмс потерся о него спиной.  
— Какие же?  
— Да хотя бы твоя привычка уничтожать результаты моих трудов.  
— Ой ли, — Джон скривился. — Как ты здесь очутился и вообще, где мы?   
— Меня стукнули по голове у самого дома. Вот наглость, а? А находимся мы, судя по всему, где-то на восточной окраине города. Я пришел в себя где-то часа полтора назад, ты здесь уже полчаса. Ты-то где попался?  
— В магазине, когда выбирал новую сковородку, — Джон выделил последнее слово. — Попали дротиком.   
— Как глупо, — фыркнул Шерлок. — У меня в полу пальто вшит пистолет. Если что.  
— Вообще, надо отсюда выбираться.  
— Угу.  
Джон подергал путы, прикидывая, какой узел использовали похитители. Те оказались до ужаса банальны.  
— Шерлок…  
— Мм?  
— Я должен кое-что тебе сказать, — Джон принялся затягивать узел туже.  
— Да-да?  
— Это, наверное, шокирует тебя…  
— Неужто?  
— И я не удивлюсь, если ты сбежишь от меня или чего хуже…  
— Даже так…  
— Да, — Джон чувствовал, как веревка понемногу распускается. — Знаешь, я…  
— Знаю, Джон, знаю.  
Ватсон замер.  
— Ты не останавливайся, времени мало, — шикнул Шерлок.   
— Но… как?   
— Ты сомневаешься в моих способностях?   
— Да нет…  
— Вообще-то, мне рассказал Майкрофт.  
— Вот жук! — Джон освободил руки и принялся их растирать.  
— Еще тот.  
— И ты не шокирован? Не собираешься убить меня?  
— Еще пару минут и захочу! Пистолет, Джон.  
— Но… и ты даже не ненавидишь меня? — Джон оторвал подкладку и извлек пистолет ТТ*.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Да как ты вообще мог такое обо мне подумать? Джон, гости!   
Выставив в сторону руку, Джон трижды выстрелил по вошедшим на склад людям. Все трое повалились на пол.  
— И да, ты научишь меня так стрелять, — Шерлок тоже выпутался из веревок и направился к трупам.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Обязательно.  
Шерлок присел у тел.  
— Удивительная штука. Вот этот человек — шантажист, до которого у меня всё не доходили руки. Он мог бы убрать меня другим способом, а не тащить на склад, предварительно ударив по голове.  
— Он пытался.   
— Мм?  
— Я убрал двух киллеров, что охотились за тобой. Довольно давно. Похоже, он отчаялся.  
— Джон.  
— Мм?  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Я знаю.

*** 

Пожалуй, впервые за долгое время Джон был действительно спокоен. Исчезла тяжесть на сердце, мир казался внезапно радостным и красивым.  
Красивой была луна над ними, красивыми были облака, что порой закрывали её, красивым был Шерлок с лицом, блестящим от пота, и мазком земли на лбу, фыркающий и ругающийся сквозь зубы. Лопата несказанно шла к его образу.  
— Почему мы должны их закапывать? — Шерлок вогнал лопату в землю и вытер лоб рукавом.  
— Потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы завтра тебе позвонил Грег и сказал, что нашли три трупа. И радуйся, что их было не десять.  
— И с чего ты взял… — Шерлок снова взялся за инструмент, — что их тут не найдут?  
— А с того, что я уже не один год этим занимаюсь. Здесь никто не ходит, а почва такая, что не просядет. Тут знаешь, сколько трупов закопано? — Джон продемонстрировал отрытую кость. — И ни одного еще не нашли.   
— Верю на слово.   
Джон хмыкнул. В тыльной стороне штыка его лопаты отразилась довольная фигура его двойника. И исчезла. 

*Автор серьезен. Абсолютно. К тому же тт — один из самых любимых киллерами пистолетов по той причине, что пробивает большинство бронежилетов.

**Эпилог.**

Потом у них был долгий кухонный разговор, в процессе которого Шерлок вспылил и выдал:  
— Значит, у тебя столько денег, а кровати человеческой у нас нет!   
Джон, ждавший любой реакции, кроме этой, на пару минут потерял дар речи, а потом заверил Шерлока, что кровать будет. Как только — так сразу. Огромная.   
Теперь они умещались на ней втроем: Шерлок, Джон и ноутбук. Шерлок лежал на животе и лениво водил пальцем по тачпаду, Джон пытался читать книжку.  
— Значит, ты у них что-то вроде Большого Папочки?  
— Вроде как.  
— А я, получается, твоя Маленькая Сестричка.  
— Что? — Джон оторвался от книжки. — Это… это как-то связано с новым ярлыком на моем рабочем столе? Нет, не говори, я не хочу знать.   
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Сэм Гримм сбежал, кстати. «Опасный преступник скрылся из больницы, миновав стражу. Полиция в недоумении, как он это сделал».  
— Он всего лишь хорошо заплатил персоналу.   
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я сам ему это посоветовал, — Джон пожал плечами и вернулся к тексту.   
— Лестрейд будет в восторге.   
Шерлок зевнул.  
— Твоя программа. Она мигает.  
— Что там?  
— Сейчас посмотрим.  
 **_Я хочу, чтобы ты убил Шерлока Холмса:)  
_Майк, иди в задницу**, — набрал ответ Шерлок.  
— Это мой дорогой братец.   
**_Сам туда иди.**  
— Он предлагает нам заняться кое-чем более интересным, чем чтение, — Шерлок отодвинул ноутбук на край кровати и выхватил у Джона из рук книжку.   
— Эй! — возмутился Ватсон.  
Шуточная борьба вскоре переросла в что-то более интимное, новая кровать заскрипела. Но и этот шум вскоре стих.   
И только на экране светился смайлик, белый на черном фоне, и из динамиков едва слышно лилась музыка:

_The forest is the Labyrinth of Fear  
and all the dead is running in the Hunt.  
I give myself unto all my demons  
and let they eat of my mind and soul.  
I will gain strange powers in this ravage.  
I cast my self into the Wild Hunt._


End file.
